eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Night hag
Night hags are native fiends who are considered the ambassadors and mediators of the Children of Khyber. History Night hags are one of the first children of Khyber. Born from the Progenitor Dragon Khyber's blood, the night hags and their brethren the rakshasa ruled Eberron in a time known as the Age of Demons, but were eventually defeated by the dragons and the couatls. The night hags escaped the fall of the Overlords during the Age of Demons relatively unharmed, and were not as fully aligned with them as the rakshasa, preferring to pursue their own plans. Today, most of the few remaining night hags call the Demon Wastes and Droaam home. Nine night hags are known to remain in the Demon Wastes. Appearance & Personality Night hags look like hideously ugly human women. Their flesh range from blue to violet, and is covered with warts, blisters, and open sores. Night hags' hair is wiry and black, and their teeth are jagged and yellow. Their eyes burn red with the heat of hatred. The night hags of the Demon Wastes have their own cult: the Moon Reavers. This tribe of the Carrion Tribes is made up of mostly barbarians who revel in spreading fear by the night of the moon. They specialize in terror tactics and guerrilla warfare. Most night hags respond with hostility when approached, but they may be appeased with proper manners and tribute. Much of their attention is focused on traveling the planes of existence. Abilities Night hags hunger for human flesh, and feed on their prey with abandon. Their razor-sharp claws can rip through armor as easily as it does flesh. They carry a disease called "demon fever," which infects their prey with their bite. Many night hags have a periapt called a hearthstone, w''hich it can use to enter the dreams of others. The ''hearthstone can also cure someone of demon fever. Night hags have a large amount of spell-like abilities. They can detect a creature's alignment, can change their shapes, can cause their targets to become weakened or to go to sleep, can cast plane shift multiple times per day, and can become ethereal. Sometimes, for reasons unknown to mortals, a night hag will give birth to an oracular dusk hag. Notable Personalities There are nine known night hags residing in the Demon Wastes. Several night hags are notable. * Kyrale: The night hag Kyrale is known to serve as an ambassador between the various fiendish powers of the Demon Wastes. * Sora Kell, the Queen of the Night: Sora Kell is a powerful night hag arcanist whose three hag daughters have established dominion over Droaam. She has not been seen in over 100 years. * Vraria, the Queen of Rotting Blade: Vraria claims dominion over the thorp of Rotting Blade in the Demon Wastes. She rules over its 40 residents as a queen. She is regarded as a bogeyman by those in the nearby western regions of Khorvaire and she send her minions out to search for her next victims. * Santyriana: Santyriana is the leader of the shrouded sages of Taer Lian Doresh, the Fortress of Fading Dreams. * Jabra: Jabra is a night hag arcanist who runs a potion shop in the Bloodstone district of Graywall in Droaam where she sells bottled dreams and nightmares. She is considered a cousin to the Daughters of Sora Kell. Appendix Notes Keith Baker has suggested on his website that the night hags may have had a hand in the conflict between the previous incarnations of the quori of Dal Quor and the ancient giants of Xen'drik. External Links * References Category:Hags Category:Outsiders Category:Creatures with the Native subtype Category:Creatures found in Khyber Category:Creatures found in the Demon Wastes Category:Creatures found in the Planes Category:Fiends (5e) Category:Creatures from the Age of Demons Category:Children of Khyber Category:Medium Creatures